As the variety of available computing devices increases, and as the size of many of these devices decreases, there comes a need to adapt the ways in which users interact with these devices. One such interaction approach includes making gestures or specific motions within a detectable range of a device. For example, a user can move a hand in a certain direction to provide input to the device, where the three-dimensional position of the user's hand can be used to highlight or select a clickable object or element that is currently under the a fingertip of the user's hand. However, as the user attempts to select the clickable object or element such as by tapping the object, a different clickable object may be selected because of unsteadiness of the user's finger and/or noise in the device's system for three-dimensional (3D) position detection. Further, in applications and/or services with small clickable objects, the size of the user's finger can also inhibit the user from successfully selecting an intended object or element on the screen.